


Happy Thxughts - A Sayori Story

by Justsomerandmguy



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerandmguy/pseuds/Justsomerandmguy
Summary: Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in bottles, all in a row.





	Happy Thxughts - A Sayori Story

_My collection makes me lots of friends._

_Each bottle a starlight to make amends._

_Sometimes my friend feels a certain way._

_Down comes a bottle to save the day._

_Night after night, more dreams._

_Friend after friend, more bottles._

_Deeper and deeper my fingers go._

_Like exploring a dark cave, discovering the secrets hiding in the nooks and crannies._

_Digging and digging._

_Scraping and scraping._

* * *

**_Sayori's POV_ **

 

**_Sayori's bedroom_ **

 

_I sit in my room as I gaze at the collection of bottles I have collected for myself. These bottles, they’re like my friends: dear and precious to me. So here I keep them with me, you know, for when those days come where I feel lonely or one of my friends needs just a little ray of sunshine. My bottles of happy thoughts._

_I remember each and every one of them, each one special and unique in their own way. This one with the yellow top? This was the day MC won me Mr. Cow. Oh and this one? This was the one from the day Yuri and I went to go see the falls! I really like this one. So many fond memories. I can’t wait to make more of them._

_I gaze out my window at the moon. Hello Mr. Moon, nice to see you this evening. I pull one of the jars down from the shelf and show it to my celestial friend. See Mr. Moon? I even have a jar for you! This jar is filled with memory of the day MC and I went camping when we were kids. Hehe, well I guess a more accurate term would be we went camping in his backyard. I remember laying out under the stars while we named all the different stars in the sky. He named one after me because he said he “liked the way it twinkled.” I smile to myself. MC...that boy always did know just the right things to say to make me happy._

_With every new experience, a new memory is made, and alongside those memories, another jar. Some jars are big, some are little. Some are large and some are small. But regardless of what the jar, I treasure them all the same. I can remember the moments that each and every one of these jars were made. I reach up to the top shelf and pull down one of smaller jars. On the tag I have labeling the jar, it reads “A+”. I pop off the lid of the jar as I the memories of that day waft around me._

* * *

 

_It was a Thursday. I remember that day being particularly long and stressful. I had a math exam that I absolutely had to pass and I was stressing out over it. I went to the roof during lunch and tried to clear my head. I remember thinking to myself, if only math equations were as easy to remember as song lyrics or something I actually enjoyed, how much easier school would be for me. While I contemplated how exactly I was going to possibly pass this exam, Natsuki came up to the roof as well. I tried my best to put on a happy face but she knew something was wrong._

_That day I decided to try something different. Instead of making up some excuse and lying to her, I told her what was bothering me. That...that was a lot harder for me than I think she realized in that moment. In my mind, I couldn’t get over how selfish it sounded to drop my petty problems on her like that. She surprised me though. When I told her what was bothering me, instead of telling me to “get over it” or giving me some empty platitudes, she offered to help me study during lunch break. I don’t know why but hearing her say that made me feel something I hadn’t felt in a long time. Genuine happiness. I shared my lunch with her as a form of revolution...or is it resolution? Restitution? Restitution! That’s the word! Thanks to Natsuki, I did pass that test._

* * *

 

_I screw the top back onto that memory and place it back in it’s spot. I kneel down and pick up another bottle. This one glows a faint amber color and has the picture of a ticket on the top of it. I carefully pop the lid off of this one. I close my eyes as I am transported to a few months ago._

_This memory is of Yuri and I. It was a Saturday. That day was one of my “good days” and I don’t usually have many of those. I remember the weather of that day perfectly. A bal my 73° and not a cloud in the sky. Instead of lazily sitting inside and doing nothing, I decided to take advantage of what was given to me and asked Yuri if she wanted to go see a movie. I had always wanted to get to know Yuri better. In the club, sure we share poems and talk about club related activities but outside of her love for weird book genres, I didn’t really know much about her at all. Honestly, I was half expecting her to tell me no when I called her._

_Much to my surprise, she was totally onboard with the idea! I remember asking her what movie she wanted to see and she said she didn’t have any preferences one way or another. I ultimately decided on a romance thriller that had just recently come out called Heartbeat. Yuri said she had read the book that movie was based off of before. She said she was curious of how faithful an adaptation the movie would prove to be. So we went to go see it and I have to say, even now in retrospect, I still give the movie a 7.5 out of 10. The plot was ok and the tense moments were really good but the ending just seemed sort of…”meh” to me. Yuri said that she book was indeed better than the movie. Listening to her talk about the differences between the movie and the book and seeing how excited she was to be talking about it with someone put a smile on my face. Thank you so much for that memory Yuri_

* * *

 

_I place my memory of Yuri back on the shelf, safely next to the rest. On the third shelf, a jar of swirling blue and yellow colors catches my eye. The way the colors seem to dance together kind of reminds me of the sun and the sky dancing together. I reach for the jar and then---_

**_CRASH_ **

_I hear the sound of glass breaking behind me. I turn around to see a frightened Yuri staring back at me. She has a look of absolute terror on her face. I inch closer to her but she quickly stands up._

_“Stay away from me you monster!”_

_She turns to the door and begins to run away. The door slams shut in her face just as she reaches it._

_“Oh dear, looks like one of my happy thoughts has broken free again.”_

_Yuri looks at me as tears begin to fall down her face._

_“Please...have mercy. I’ll do anything you want, just please don’t put me back in there.”_

_I turn to her with a smile._

_“Well you know Yuri, I can’t let you leave. Now where is...it….oh here it is.”_

[Initiating “HXPPYTHXUGHTS.exe”]

_Poof. Out of thin air another bottle appears before me. Judging by the way Yuri is trembling, you’d almost think she was scared of me. But why would she be? I’m her friend._

_“Alright Yuri, time to go back where you belong.”_

_I pop the lid off the top of the bottle as a bright flash of light envelops the room. I hear Yuri scream out something but I can’t make out what it is. A few seconds later, I securely fasten the lid back down on the jar and place it back on the shelf. I need to really do a better job of securing my things. MC always did say I needed to keep up with my stuff better._

_I stand in the middle of my room and listen to the lovely sounds around me. All the little voices in my room. I glance around and a dozen Natsukis, half a dozen Yuris and MCs, and a handful of Monikas, all looking back at me. I spin around, smiling at all my friends. It’s amazing how many friends you can have when you’ve played this game as many times as I have_

_I go and sit on my bed and pull out my personal favorite jar. On the label of the jar is simply my name, “Sayori”. I open the jar and drink deeply the memory of that day._

_It was a Monday. Monika had deleted myself, Yuri, and Natsuki and sought to claim The Player for herself. Little did she know that The Player would delete her. To fill in the gap left in her absence, the game designated me the class president. However, Monika wasn’t content with simply staying gone so she tried to delete me again._

_The operative word in that sentence being “tried”_

_I managed to stop her and seized control of the game and it’s files. You’d think that with all this power Monika would have been a bit more...ambitious with what she sought to do with her abilities. With my new powers, I have led the player to believe that when the game had to be “reinstalled” that it put everything back to the way it was before. Hehe, yes the game plays the same and looks the same but when the game is off? When the player is away? That’s when I get to have my fun._

_What do I mean by “fun”? Oh, let me tell you. In the beginning I was content with just seeing what all I could change within the world of the game. Since I was afraid of breaking anything, I made copies of everyone’s files and stored them away for safekeeping. What was the first thing on my list of things to do? I decided to[pay back Monika for everything she had done to me and the friends who had forgotten about me.](https://imgur.com/a/JNNmTAw) I can still hear the sound of the rope creaking from the day I gave Monika her comeuppance. I can still hear the screams of Yuri and Natsuki when they tried to save her but couldn’t. I felt so...alive in that moment. _

_I place the lid back on my jar and crawl into bed, snuggling Mr. Cow while I get comfortable. The Player will be back soon, so I need to get some rest. We’re gonna have a really big day tomorrow. I have to think of some new topics talk about with them when we get to the space classroom. Hmmm….maybe they would like to hear about some of the memories I recalled tonight. Oh well, I’ll figure that out tomorrow._

_Goodnight Mr. Moon._

_Goodnight Mr. Cow._

_Goodnight Literature Club._

_Goodnight [Player]._

_Sweet dreams._

_\-----------_

_They were supposed to be for my friends, my friends who aren't smiling._

_They're all shouting, pleading. Something._

_But all I hear is echo, echo, echo, echo, echo_

_Inside my head._


End file.
